Cikera Classes
This is intended as a supplement to the rules of the Players Handbook. This guide will hold general information on the abundance of each Class in Cikera, as well as rules or links to pre-approved homebrew archetypes. Barbarian :8 Barbarians in 100 average adventurers While cities, kingdoms, and other signs of civilization are returning to the world, even during the Age of Legends there were great unexplored regions of the world, and regions populated only by wandering tribes. These barbarian tribes are still the principal source for the barbarian adventurers that choose to leave their nomad family in favor the the riches and dangers of the adventuring life. Bard :7 Bards in 100 average adventurers Many a young boy and girl hope to one day be one of the majestic story tellers that captivated them as children. Few ever find the abilities to become performers and fewer still can hone those talents to tap into the arcane power of the bards. Those with a glimmer of the power often must compete to find a place as the apprentice of a great Bard who teaches them the secretes and histories of their college. Cleric :8 Clerics in 100 average adventurers The many gods in several pantheons of Cikera lend great power to the divine practitioners who they deem worthy of carrying their might. Divine power is a well respected art in almost every Cikeran culture, drawing many to the temples and churches of the different gods. Some never rise above acolytes, serving in the most basic manner they can. Some become clergy and priests, but are not blessed with the divine power to work the miracles of their gods. Some lucky few feel that touch, and know that their deity has chosen them to do great things in their name. Druid :6 Druids in 100 average adventurers Guardians of Nature, and Protectors of the Balance of the Elements, Druids often take their duties very seriously. Within Cikera there is little differentiation between the druid and the Druid. The former is but a man of devotion to the natural world, who seeks to become closer to nature and protect it. The latter is one who has some inherent connection to the force of nature, the green magics, and uses these powers to protect their nature home. Druids typically belong to one of two different Clans. The Clan of Nature, and the Clan of the Elements. The Clan of Nature is devoted to protecting the natural world. This clan is composed mostly of Land Druids and is split into many different tribes devoted to different land types, the arctic, the coasts, the deserts, forests, grasslands, mountains, swamps, etc. The Clan of the Elements is more concerned with the balance of the elements in the world and being watchful for forces that seek to upset that balance. This Clan is composed primarily of Moon Druids, and is split into five different clans: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. Fighter :18 Fighters in 100 average adventurers Fighters are the most common type of adventurer, mostly because it is one of the easiest to become. Easiest, but not easy. Fighters often spend years in training practicing, and honing their skills with different weapons and fighting styles. Monk :10 Monks in 100 average adventurers Monks are rare in many senses. Few choose this life style, fewer still then choose to use their arts to seek the dangers and glories of the adventuring life. There are many different varieties of monks, the holy monk, the nature monk, the spiritual monk, and the soul monk. The Holy monks are those who devote their lives to a church or specific religion. These monks often work closely with Clerics and Paladins, but don't find their power from a divine source, though many may claim or even believe that they do. Holy monks will belong to a very specific monastic order that is very closely associated with a church or temple. Nature monks are those who devote their lives to the balance of the natural world. These monks are often in the company of Druids, particularly of the Balance Clan. These monks are most likely to follow the way of the four elements, but many disciplines can be found across the range. Four different orders exist for each of the four elements, but they are very close almost like four sects of a single order. Despite this, not all nature monks will be official members of one of these orders, being devoted only to nature itself. Spiritual monks are similar and sometimes confused with the holy monks; however, spiritual monks do not devote themselves to any particular god or church. These monks often seek enlightenment in a more general sense than the holy monks who seek only the service of their god. Monks of this variety will belong to one of several different orders where they will follow a typically very strict and very sparse life. Lastly, Soul monks are also similar to the spiritual and holy monks seeking an enlightenment and betterment of the self. Unlike these other monks, Soul monks typically do not belong to any particular order. They practice their own craft independently of each other. Of all the different types, these are the most likely to multi class seeking the added benefits of other skills from the monk, or using the monk to seek the discipline to perfect their art. Paladin :10 Paladins in 100 average adventurers The Paladins, like the Clerics, feel the divine touch of their patron deity. The Paladins use this power to express their holy might, to exert the judgement and justice of their Gods, and to fight back the forces of evil. Paladins swear their oaths of devotion in one of many different orders or sects. Many Churches and Temples have their own order of holy warriors, used as guards, soldiers, and other agents of arms for the will of the Deity and God. There are orders outside of these Churches and Temples as well that many Paladins belong to seeing their purpose existing as separate from the Church. Ranger :12 Rangers in 100 average adventurers Rogue :13 Rogue in 100 average adventurers Sorcerer :2 Sorcerers in 100 average adventurers Warlock :1 Warlock in 100 average adventurers Wizard :5 Wizards in 100 average adventurers